


Interrupted

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blushy!Merlin, Dirty Jokes, Fluff, Fluster!Morgana, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Morning Kisses, Secret Relationships, Secrets must be kept, Silly!Arthur, Sweet, nice!Morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana interrupts Arthur and Merlin's sweet morning, discovering their relationship in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Merlin fanfic! I like this prompt that I found (from a different fandom) and I hope you'll enjoy it as well!

The sun shined through the curtains of the prince's window and warmed up the bed up against the wall. Merlin, the servant, was already there. Not to wake Prince Arthur from his slumber or to set his morning breakfast, he was sleeping with Arthur.

Merlin and Arthur has a secret relationship, romance and sex all the part of it. Arthur, while training or having a meeting with his father, would some times sneak glances at his servant, love evident in his eyes. Merlin would do the same, but would give a lingering touch whenever possible. 

Their relationship has been going on for about a year now and no one suspects anything. Not even the Dragon knows about the relationship being the future king and warlock.

Merlin's eyes fluttered open, blinking away the bright light. He sat up and leaned against the headboard, stretching. He smiled down at Arthur, who was too waking up. 

"Good morning Arthur," Merlin whispered.

Arthur smiled. "Good morning love," he sat up and gave Merlin a kiss. "Did you sleep well?"

"Sleep? We did nothing of the sort," Merlin laughed quietly.

"Yes, we did. For like, three hours. That counts right," Arthur said.

"I guess. But we could have gotten more if you stopped wanting a round of sex after another. My arse hurts very much so," Merlin pouted.

Arthur sat up straighter and pulled Merlin into his arms. "I can't get enough of you. I-I love you Merlin."

Merlin blinked then smiled. "I love you too your highness."

The two moved towards each other, pressing their lips softly but eager against the others'. Arthur moved his hand and pressed it against Merlin's head, moving closer, making the kiss go even deeper. Merlin grabbed Arthur's white shirt and licked the prince's lips. Arthur responded allowing Merlin in but claiming dominance of their tongue battle.

Merlin was moved to lay back down on the bed, Arthur climbing on top of him. Arthur's hand slipped down a little south, ready to continue from last night. Low moans echoed throughout the room. The two were so focused on each other, they didn't hear the door open.

"W-What's going on here!"

Morgana.

Arthur and Merlin moved apart, Merlin quite pale but Arthur quite angry that they were interrupted.

"Morgana, what are you doing here," Merlin asked, red dotting his cheeks.

Morgana had her hands on her hips. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way…"

Merlin gulped. "I'm easy."

Arthur smirked. "I'm hard."

Merlin gasped and grabbed a pillow, throwing it at Arthur. "You...idiot!"

Arthur shrugged. "Well, I am. My sword would be satisfied by now if Morgana didn't come in. What are you doing here any way, sister?"

Morgana had a light blush on her cheeks. She never expected Arthur to speak in such an...inappropriate way. "I'm here because you should be up, full of food, and present to our father by now. That's why."

Arthur groaned and hugged Merlin closer to his body. "Can you just tell father that I need to 'wish' my sword away?"

Merlin groaned.

"First, no. I would never say something that way to father. Second, father would think a sorcerer was in here since you said 'wish'."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Who cares? Tell him I will be up in a few minutes after some...release."

Merlin blushed. The way Arthur is speaking is turning him on. Morgana shook her head. "Fine, I'll cover for you. Merlin, make sure he hurries."

Merlin blushed deeper. "Yes Morgana..."

Morgana left the room not before hearing a few moans though. She shook her head and walked away from the room.

~

The End


End file.
